1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a clamp, and particularly to a draw clamp for holding together abutting portions of picture frames, and the like and facilitating in joining the frame portions to one another. A clamp clutch-lock pivot mounting is incorporated with this device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It frequently becomes necessary during the course of woodworking to clamp two or more pieces together while a suitable adhesive which is to connect the pieces is setting. Problems arise, however, when trying to clamp together a pair of pieces which join together to form a mitered or square corner of a picture frame, and the like, since conventional clamps are not suited to clamping together pieces at right angles to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 371,349, issued Oct. 11, 1887 to G. F. Newell, discloses a miter clamp which is specifically intended for holding together pieces arranged at right angles to one another. This known clamp, however, is somewhat inefficient and imprecise, and accordingly is somewhat limited in its applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 374,264, issued Dec. 6, 1887 to E. L. Miller et al, discloses a miter clamp which is also suited for clamping abutting side rail portions of picture frames and similar structures. This known clamp, however, does not positively engage the frame portions in the manner of the miter clamp of U.S. Pat. No. 371,349, and accordingly is also limited in its application.
U.S. Pat. No. 879,547, issued Feb. 18, 1908 to T. B. Holter, discloses another miter clamp which is also designed for clamping abutting side rail portions of picture frames and the like. However, this clamp does not have the double fangs at the end of each of the locking jaws, nor does it provide for a clutch-lock type structure for the pivotal mounting of the operating handle, as does the device of this invention. Also, the handle is not formed with the slip resistant configuration with protrusion as is the handle of this invention.